Home At Last
by Chascochi
Summary: "So they grinned like fools, together, at the horizon, thinking thoughts only of the peace they felt now, in the clouds! Because what better place to be at peace than home?" Pazu and Sheeta fly home!


**A/N: **

**So this is kinda short. I think it'll have plot but I made it so that it could be a wrap-up right were it is because I might get bored with it and just leave it here. But I'm not mean enough to just chop it off with a cliffhanger!**

**Other notes:**

**-While I wrote this, I listened to You Make Me Feel So Young by Frank Sinatra and lots of Maroon 5**

**-I also finished it at midnight so even though I double-checked, there may be a few grammatical errors. I have spell-check so I highly doubt you'll find a spelling error. Please bring all errors that you find to my attention and I will fix it. **

**-Thank you for reading this :D I love you, random reader!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, we are on a site called ! Why do people even write disclaimers when ****_the whole entire site could be sued if if the author/artist was really that pissed at you._**** But it feels rude not to post one simply because everyone does it so here it goes.**

**OMG I TOTES DON'T OWN CASTLE IN THE SKY IF I DID SHEETA'S HAIR WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SHOT OFF AND PAZU WOULD BE MINE HUR HUR **(can't bring myself to misspell every word lol)

* * *

Sheeta glanced over her shoulder only to find clouds, just as the other hundred times she had done so. Captain Dola and her crew had been so kind to help Pazu and her but she feared she had had already grown much to attached to them in their short time together.

Just as she she was about to turn around again, Pazu, who was sitting in small pilot's seat, tensed and yelled above the wind, "Hold on tight!" He leaned heavily to the left and their kite basket veered over. She squeaked and held on to the bars that connected the wings to the basket.

They began to drift down in a circle like an autumn leaf falling from a tree. Sheeta's newly cut hair whipped around in the wind and she crouched slightly and she gripped the bars a little tighter.

Quite suddenly though, Pazu pushed one of the control sticks until they leaned to the right and evened out.

"Pazu, look! We could land around here and walk to that city!"

"That wouldn't exactly work! It's an army outpost, not very friendly to tourists! It would be better if we could get back in the clouds and steer clear of any potential trouble!"

She stared ahead. Okay, so how were they going to get back in the clouds when they were practically free falling?

"Why did we drop below the clouds in the first place, then?"

"We are running out of daylight and I saw the city too! I thought it was Ambriosta, not Imkaja!"

"Ambriosta?"

"Ambriosta is where a lot of top notch flying vehicles are made and the best place for flyers and enthusiasts like myself to go! It's a rich city from its planes, academies, and tourists!"

When he was done with his little lesson, she questioned him again.

"Are we going to live their or just keep traveling?"

"Travel, I think! But first we need to get some money and buy or make a plane that's closed in and a little bigger than this little thing! The best place for that is-"

"Ambriosta, right?"

"Yup! And now we need to be back above the clouds so could you hold this-" He motioned to the right control stick, "While I crank on the wings and get us some more momentum?"

They followed Pazu's plan and slowly rose back into the clouds.

Pazu laughed from the sheer joy of finally being where he belonged; in the sky.

His smile snapped into a frown.

"Pazu…?"

"Sheeta, this outpost has planes that patrol the sky! How are we going to get past them?"

Sheeta let a scowl pass over her face.

"I don't know! Let them catch us, prove we're innocent, and that we need to go to Ambriosta?!"

"But we aren't 'innocent'! We left tropes from their side to die as the castle crumbled!"

She cringed. She didn't really like it being worded like that…

"Well maybe when they see we are children, they will just let us pass?"

He shook his head.

"Well no more time to think! There's no avoiding it now!" Pazu sighed.

"Wait! What if we hide in the cloud cover until we pass them? It's fairly thick right now! Maybe they won't see us!"

He nodded.

"I can't think of anything better, let's do it!"

Pazu pulled the wings down so they fell for just a second and spun it so the wings evened out and they flew in the middle of the clouds.

"This might be very dangerous, be prepared for some turbulence!"

She shouted a reassuring reply. Eventually, Sheeta felt moisture thickening on her face and her clothes dampen from the clouds. She tried to ignore the army planes that patrolled both above and below them. They continued flying amidst the clouds until her clothes were heavy with water and her hair stuck to her head. Pazu finally yelled out to her that they had been flying long enough so that there was no immediate threat and that they should settle into a drift just below the clouds and look for Ambriosta. The sun was almost to the point of setting and if they didn't reach Ambriosta in time, the would have to camp in the woods and she assumed that that wouldn't be fun.

They dropped below the clouds and flew for another hour until they spotted Ambriosta on the horizon.

"We'll keep flying until we're tired! Hopefully we'll make it close to the city!"

"Why not in the city?"

"The markets are most likely closed or are going to be closed soon and we need to sell the gold that Dola gave us in order to get a room!"

The next hour was silent and uneventful save for a patch of turbulence.

"Pazu, don't you think we should go a little lower and look for a place to land?!"

"We'll start descending soon, don't worry!"

Sheeta accepted his answer even though flying in the dark made her uneasy. Eventually she voiced her worries.

"Pazu, isn't it dangerous to land when you can't see?"

He turned his head as much as he could without taking his eyes off their path and replied to her.

"It'll be fine! The clouds are clearing up and it should be close to a full moon tonight!"

"I'm sure you're as tired as I am and we'll be camping in the woods tonight anyway! Why don't we land here and continue in the morning?"

"Because this thing is hard to get into the air unless we are set into the air by a currently airborne vehicle! And if your tired, you can sit down right where you are sleep for a while! I'm still full of adrenaline! Especially now that I can clear my mind and really focus on the fact that I'm finally flying instead of going to save you!"

He laughed at his own joke and grinned at the upcoming city.

Sheeta stared at him for a second and then smiled. They were both going to be able to chase their dreams now. However, right now she couldn't really think of anything she wanted to accomplish…

'Well then!' she thought, 'I guess I'll just chase the clouds with Pazu!'

So they grinned like fools, together, at the horizon, thinking only thoughts of the peace they felt now, in the clouds!

Because what better place to be at peace than home?

* * *

**A/N:**

**So if you like and want more please tell me so. Even if no one reviews, I might continue. Your review would really just be encouragement. But it really makes you feel epic when you get a review so please leave one! :) Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
